What Is and What Could Be
by Alice Madison Parker
Summary: One shots and iPodShuffle Challenges in the Angelic Demons universe.


iPod Shuffle Challenge #1

**1. Mad as Rabbits - Panic at the Disco**

"Hey, let's go in there," Kitty exclaimed, all the while pulling Peter along after her. The traveling circus had parked nearby. When Peter finally got his bearings, he realized Kitty had pulled them into the "Freak Show" tent, or something like that.

One sign read "Human Calender." The man sitting in the chair smiled. "Give me a date and I can tell you what day of the week it is."

Kitty was fascinated and couldn't stop rambling dates.

Peter took her hand in his and held on tightly. Even though he found this boring, he didn't mind. This was love.

**2. 7 Minutes in Heaven - Fall Out Boy**

The lights. The smells. Everything overwhelmed his heightened senses. Anything to get rid of the pain. He drank his sixth beer and looked around the club. It really wasn't his scene, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Anything to forget.

Logan finally sat down his drink and pushed his way through the crowd. Eyes seeking out ever female there was. Jean wouldn't have fit in here. She would have been rambling about the medical affect or something.

"Hey, you look lonely." A leggy blonde made her way to him. She was nothing like her.

"Yeah. I am." He pulled her close and danced the pain away.

**3. Drifen - Shirl Jae Atwell**

She ran. The branches scratched her face, ripped her clothes apart. But she didn't stop running. She could still hear the dogs behind her. The voices of men shouting. Inside, she smiled. She got the locals involved. Stryker would hate that, but at least it was a distraction.

She kept running, wrapping a sliver of her shadow around her feet to protect them. She didn't know where she was running, but the moon, blessed new moon, was covering her and that's what mattered.

In the darkness, she didn't see the cliff until it was almost too late. She skidded to a stop. The dogs were closer. Glancing down between the waterfall and the woods. They were closer; she could just heart them. Turning again, she jumped.

Cass startled awake. A memory, a nightmare. But she was safe now. The arms holding her close told her so. She snuggled closer to Scott. He mumbled something, smoothed her hair and she fall asleep to his heartbeat.

**4. I Love You Always Forever - Donna Lewis**

Scott walked. The sky wasn't crying on him this time, but soft, white icicles drifted. He could just barely see the only speck of color, a fiery red beacon.

Jean waited for him, also dressed in white. She held her arms out to him. He held her close, tightly, and cried into her shoulder. It was her. She felt real. It wasn't a dream.

She murmured soothingly. "You need to let me go."

"Never."

"I won't be gone completely. I'm always here." She placed her hand over his heart. Warmth.

**5. Waka Waka (This is Africa) - Shakira**

"Extreme Volleyball!"

The PE class exploded into activity.

The Danger Room adjusted itself, a net rising fro the floor.

The kids separated into teams without having to call names.

A ball dropped from the ceiling and all hell broke loose.

Claudia managed to get to the ball first, two of her arms propelling herself up, while another arm spiked just over Rachel's head.

The students were all over the place. Electrical discharge and other random things flying across the room.

The teachers watched form the viewing platform.

"I better warn Karina," Ororo said on her way out.

**6. All the Right Moves - One Republic**

"C'mon. Hands here and back straight. Shoulders back, but relaxed." Vanessa gently pulled on Peter's shoulders. "Stop being so stiff. We've done this many times before."

"Doesn't make it any less awkward," Peter muttered.

"Just do as she asks, we're cramping over here," Bobby complained. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Everybody ready?" She pressed _play_. "And 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3."

Five couple waltzed across the room. For a split second, it seemed like perfection. Not one step was out of place.

Above them, the stars twinkled their approval.


End file.
